Ripple Junction Ghostbusters Apparel line
Ripple Junction Ghostbusters Apparel line started seeing releaase through Amazon in 2015, along with their website. The line is part of the Ghostbusters 30th Anniversary Merchandise Wave and in many cases reuses designs based on the Gallery 1988 Ghostbusters Art Collection. Recently, shirt "Ghostbusters Ghost of Christmas" was featured on Ghost Corps' "Ghostbusters Holiday Gift Guide 2017 Promotion". List of Apparel Other than the Pom Beanie, the rest are t-shirts. 2015 First listed dates from Amazon, which means they might still be in print in 2017. However, Ripple Junction seems to like starting a new product entry when re-releasing designs instead of updating previous listings. *Ghostbusters Terror Dog Glowing Eyes *Ghostbusters Back Off Man, I'm a Ghostbuster *Ghostbusters Snow Ghost *(Men/Women) Ghostbusters Ghost of Christmas (Baby Blue, Cranberry, Red, Silver, White) Male S-M-L-XL-2XL-3XL Female S-M-L-XL *Ghostbusters I Ain't Afraid of No Ghost Drippy Text *Ghostbusters Ugly Little Spud Drippy Text *Ghostbusters Who You Gonna Call Illustration Text *Ghostbusters Who You Gonna Call Illustration Text *Ghostbusters Stay Puft drip logo *Ghostbusters I ain't afraid illustration *Ghostbusters Vintage Japanese poster *Ghostbusters Slime Squad *Ghostbusters Slimer face *Ghostbusters Commercial Screen Shot *Ghostbusters Vintage Logo *Ghostbusters 3 Guys and a Logo *Ghostbusters Who You Gonna Call Slime *Ghostbusters Ghostbusters vs Stay Puft Poster 2017 Starting in May of 2017, a new batch of shirts along with reprints were introduced over the months that followed. *Ghostbusters Distressed No Ghost No Type (Black, Heather Charcoal) S-M-L-XL-2XL-3X *Ghostbusters VS Stay Puft Poster (Default Heather Black)S-M-L-XL-2XL *Ghostbusters Stay Puft Roasted Illustration Adult (Default White) S-M-L-XL-2XL *Ghostbusters Venkman Faux Jumpsuit Adult Long Sleeve (Default Tan) S-M-L-XL-2XL *(Men) Ghostbusters Logo (Heather Navy, Heather Royal, Vintage Black) S-M-L-XL-2XL-3XL *(Men/Women) Ghostbusters I ain't afraid of no ghost (Asphalt, Black, Navy, Dark Heather(M), Heather Blue(F)) Male S-M-L-XL-2XL-3XL Female S-M-L-XL *(Men/Women) Ghostbusters Portal (Baby Blue, Silver, Slate, Dark Heather(M), Heather Blue(F)) Male S-M-L-XL-2XL-3XL Female S-M-L-XL *(Men/Women) Ghostbusters Joshua Budich Illustrated Poster (Asphalt, Black, Navy, Dark Heather(M), Heather Blue(F)) Male S-M-L-XL-2XL-3XL Female S-M-L-XL *(Men/Women) Ghostbusters Distressed No Ghost No Type (Asphalt, Black, Navy, Dark Heather(M), Heather Blue(F)) Male S-M-L-XL-2XL-3XL Female S-M-L-XL *(Men/Women) Ghostbusters EST. 1984 (Black, Olive, Purple, Dark Heather(M), Heather Blue(F)) Male S-M-L-XL-2XL-3XL Female S-M-L-XL *(Men/Women) Ghostbusters Faces (Black, Olive, Purple, Dark Heather(M), Heather Blue(F)) Male S-M-L-XL-2XL-3XL Female M-XL *Ghostbusters Dan Mumford Poster (Default Black) S-M-L-XL-2XL *Ghostbusters Glow In The Dark Slimer Pom Beanie External Links Ripple Junction Official Website Gallery 2015 PromoImageGBGhostsOfChristmasShirtDesignCloseUpByRippleJunction.png|T-Shirt Ghost of Christmas Design PromoImageGBGhostsOfChristmasShirtByRippleJunctionCollage.png|Collage of T-Shirt Ghost of Christmas 2017 PromoImageGBDistressedNoGhostNoTypeReReleaseShirtByRippleJunctionCollage.png|Collage of T-Shirt Distressed No Ghost No Type PromoImageGBVSStayPuftPosterShirtByRippleJunction.png|T-Shirt Ghostbusters VS Stay Puft Poster PromoImageGBStayPuftRoastedIllustrationShirtByRippleJunction.png|T-Shirt Stay Puft Roasted Illustration Adult PromoImageGBVenkmanFauxJumpsuitAdultLongSleeveShirtByRippleJunction.png|T-Shirt Venkman Faux Jumpsuit Adult Long Sleeve PromoImageGBLogoMensShirtDesignCloseUpByRippleJunction.png|T-Shirt Ghostbusters Logo Design PromoImageGBLogoMensShirtHeatherNavyByRippleJunction.png|T-Shirt Ghostbusters Logo PromoImageGBLogoMensShirtHeatherRoyalByRippleJunction.png| PromoImageGBLogoMensShirtVintageBlackByRippleJunction.png| PromoImageGBIAintAfraidOfNoGhostShirtDesignCloseUpByRippleJunction.png|T-Shirt I ain't afraid of no ghost PromoImageGBIAintAfraidOfNoGhostShirtByRippleJunctionCollage.png|Collage of T-Shirt I ain't afraid of no ghost PromoImageGBPortalShirtDesignCloseUpByRippleJunction.png|T-Shirt Portal PromoImageGBJoshuaBudichIllustratedPosterDesignCloseUpByRippleJunction.png|T-Shirt Joshua Budich Illustrated Poster PromoImageGBJoshuaBudichIllustratedPosterShirtByRippleJunctionCollage.png|Collage of T-Shirt Joshua Budich Illustrated Poster PromoImageGBEST1984ShirtDesignCloseUpByRippleJunction.png|T-Shirt Ghostbusters EST. 1984 PromoImageGBEST1984ShirtByRippleJunctionCollage.png|Collage of T-Shirt Ghostbusters EST. 1984 PromoImageGBFacesShirtDesignCloseUpByRippleJunction.png|T-Shirt Ghostbusters Faces PromoImageGBFacesShirtByRippleJunctionCollage.png|Collage of T-Shirt Ghostbusters Faces PromoImageGBDanMumfordPosterShirtByRippleJunction.png|T-Shirt Dan Mumford Poster PromoImageGBGlowInTheDarkSlimerPomBeanieByRippleJunctionFront.png|Pom Beanie Glow In The Dark Slimer PromoImageGBGlowInTheDarkSlimerPomBeanieByRippleJunctionBack.png| Category:Apparel Category:GB 30th Merchandise Category:GB:2016 Classic Merchandise